


this mechanical world

by theladyscribe



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is not simple. // Steve is introduced to computers by a well-meaning therapist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this mechanical world

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Iceman" by Bruce Springsteen. Lyrics are [here](http://brucespringsteen.net/songs/iceman).

"This is a computer," the therapist – Agent Simpson – tells him slowly, and it's all Steve can do not to roll his eyes. His assimilation courses have all been like this, people drawing out "important" words, like he's a child, or worse, simple.

Steve Rogers is not simple. He may have been frozen in ice for nearly seventy years, but it did not make him _stupid_. No one seems to understand this.

He wants to tell Agent Simpson that he's read Jules Verne, and he's seen _Metropolis_ , and he's a super-soldier created by magnificent science, so machines that can do anything are not much of a surprise. Howard told him once that one day, there would be more power in the palm of his hand than in an entire Lockheed bomber. Steve had laughed then; it's not so funny now.

"Captain?" Simpson pulls him away from his thoughts; Steve pastes on a smile worthy of his USO days.

"A computer," he repeats. "Mr. Stark said he would show me how to use one."

Agent Simpson nods. "Good, very good," he murmurs, jotting a note in his file.

Steve doesn't tell Simpson it was Howard, not Tony, who promised to show him.


End file.
